Steinsgate The Continuum
by Arcana5
Summary: Its basically the love story of my character and mayuri


**Steins;Gate the Continuum:**

 **Scene 1: event horizons act 1.**

My name is Debiddo (roughly translates to David) my last name for now will remain a mystery since I don't need you the reader knowing anything more about me. Anyway back on track, I am about five foot 11 with scruffy blonde hair and slight stubble. I am supposed to graduate Massachusetts Institute of technology in the near future (about 2 years) with my masters of science in astrophysics. I have published multiple papers on the theory of relativity and how it sounds like a load of crap, now I understand that we as humans need some tangible form of information to understand our now knowingly insignificant lives are at stake on this 4.5 billion year old hunk of rock. Again back on track, I have taken a vacation in a Japanese city of akihabara were the renowned scientist Makise Kurisu is giving an interesting lecture on the theory of time travel, were as she had done so before but so rudely interrupted by a man in a lab coat, his position on the matter was pretty realistic, but again what he had done was kind of rude, I still had my own theories of it as well but decided not to interrupt them.

After the lecture I had been long overdue for a nap and decided to rest outside, leaning against a tree I fell asleep quickly and quietly, not being noticed by anyone was the best at this time. Eventually I awoke and stood in the late afternoon sun, walking to a convenience store I bought a Dr. Pepper and walked out, drinking in the delicious succulence of the carbonated drink. "Aahh, refreshing" were the words I so loudly blurted to the world, noticing the same tall scientist from earlier; he agreed with me "Tis' the drink of the greats." I chuckled heartily, "why yes it is" I continued on my evening until I walked into a maid café unknowingly, this pink haired girl…my my was she cute, walked up and bowed speaking what Japanese I could understand "Hi there I'm Faris-NyanNyan, welcome." I blushed lightly never having being bowed to and welcomed before, I had seen it before in anime but never expected it to actually happen. I entered and simply ordered a glass of water to start me off; this waitress with what looked like platinum blonde hair brought me my glass of water and bowed, "Too-too-roo Its Mayushii and she's here to serve you." I blushed understanding her a bit and I sat up with my water and sipped gently, soon I felt the weary affects of the water and soon payed my bill. I reached my room and fell onto the bed exhausted for no apparent reason, I slept until about 1 a.m. and soon was busy up and slipping on my coat and grabbing my telescope, for tonight was clear and the moon had set for the night so I could get a clear view of the stars. I soon reached a park and set up my telescope equipment, sitting down and sipping on another Dr. Pepper I took a gander into the cosmos. My mind was in awe, I saw the raw power of what the Big Bang had created.

The crab nebula; never had any nebulae looked so beautiful in my life. I simply wanted to reach out and touch those gaseous clouds of stardust and just bathe in the near earth shattering light of a neutron star, but soon I heard lonely foot steps behind me and as I turned around I saw a dark yet slender figure. Her dark black hair and blue eyes contrasted each other in the light of the stars. she smiled cutely and introduced herself "too-too-roo! I'm Mayuri but you can call me Mayushii, what's yours?" I chuckled and smiled warmly turning to her "I am Debiddo, it's a pleasure to meet you Mayushii." She smiled and looked at my telescope, "can I look through it?" I smiled and offered "yes you may." She slowly kneeled to the telescope and viewed into the eyepiece, seeing what I had seen "woooow, so many colors" I smiled and pointed out I had a special telescope which could see those colors, she smiled and stood "well It was nice seeing you, Mayushii must leave now, bye" I wave Goodbye and continued to stargaze until around 4 a.m. and decided that I would go to sleep, falling into a deep sleep. I woke back up and looked at the clock and it read about 11:34, I got up and dressed into a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt, also wearing my favorite lab coat. Heading to the lab I hopped on a bus, riding a couple hours out to an observatory were I would stay a few more weeks until I head back to school.

We soon arrived at the observatory and I got off the bus, walking inside I was greeted by a Dr. Takayama. The man greeted me and showed me to the telescope, asking me if I knew how to operate the machine. I nodded and proceeded to use the telescope but Takayama held me back, he said "you won't use it until you take my test." I agreed and decided to take the test, the test as hard as it could be, pretty much covered all of the portions I hadn't, but I passed moderately and soon gained access to the telescope. The thing had the oldest set of controls I had seen on a telescope; the gyroscope was even out of sync. But I dealt with it and decided that I would wait to use it, maybe till tonight when the stars would finally show.

 ***So I finally started my first fan fiction, I hope y'all like it!**

 ***Note: If you don't know beforehand I am planning on becoming an astrophysicist (so basically I am writing about how I'd want to be in the S;G universe)**


End file.
